narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dokushin Kamizuru
Legally referred to as Nikui as a result of having been named such by his parents, Dokushin Kamizuru is a Kumogakure-affiliated missing-nin who was recruited into the Kamizuru Clan by Oshiishi Kamizuru himself. Unbeknownst to anyone but himself, Dokushin hates ALL shinobi - including even himself - due to the fact that he believes that they have selfishly continued the military use of children in spite of the fact that superpowers such as the Five Great Shinobi Countries are more than capable of maintaining a standing army without having to resort to such an immoral practice. With naught but the purest of hatred as his only drive; Dokushin seeks to create the Tailed Beat of Karmic Retribution (Romaji: Akuhou no Bijuu; Kanji: 悪報の尾獣), an All-Tailed Wolf (Romaji: Banbi no Ōkami; Kanji: 万尾の狼) that'll ruthlessly punish shinobi whenever they fail to exhibit morality. ''Background Personality Because of his unsociable nature, Dokushin's preference is to be a spectator rather than a participant. He'd rather observe a party than partake in the festivities himself, he'd rather listen during a conversation than speak at any length, and he'd rather watch a game than play in one. In general, Dokushin will attend an event but he'll keep to himself throughout as much of it as he can. To put it simply, Dokushin is a lurker. Understandably, Dokushin's behavior is often misidentified as laziness. In stark contrast to this popular belief, Dokushin is the exact opposite of lazy. He is proactive to a fault, for he is often scolded for taking matters into his own hands rather than waiting for any amount of instructions from anyone. As a matter of fact, it is Dokushin's proactivity that gave him the preference for spectatorship over involvement in the first place. For instead of instead of staying in the middle of things where he'll only be able to see what is already making a beeline towards him, Dokushin stays on the outside of things where he can see things coming ahead of time and thus prepare himself for them in advance. Abilities ''Physical Capabilities 'Perception' Dokushin is keen observer whose attention to even the most insignificant of details has yet to be surpassed by any of his comrades-in-arms within the Hives of the Kamizuru Clan. Even just a single glimpse of something is far more than enough of an observation for Dokushin to take note of its existence and perfectly recall it at a far later date. Though Dokushin's observational capabilities are often referred to as simply being "visual prowess", in actuality it extends to ALL of Dokushin's natural senses as well as his artificial ability to sense chakra. Thus the best rule of thumb is that as long as it was physically possible for it to be perceived by Dokushin through ANY means and to ANY extent, it was NOT beneath Dokushin's notice. Though many have assumed that Dokushin's superhuman perception is a direct result of his preference for spectating, the actual explanation for it is that Dokushin possesses a form of hyperthymesia that allows him to perfectly remember literally EVERY detail of literally ALL his life experiences. Dokushin's hyperthymesia has often been referred to as the Earth's Eye (Romaji: Chigan; Kanji: 地眼) as a means of contrasting its mundanity with the wonderment of the Sharingan which has often been referred to as the Heaven's Eye (Romaji: Tengan; Kanji: 天眼). 'Mental Chronometry' As a fitting complement to his first-class perception, Dokushin's reaction time to ongoing events has been phenomenal enough to convince many that it MUST be the result of some kind of Kekkei Genkai. It has been noted by many that there is very little time in-between the moment Dokushin perceives an event and the moment Dokushin manages to react to the event. The reason for this being that Dokushin is impossibly quick to comprehend. Dokushin's comprehension has been scientifically recorded to operate at unprecedentedly high speeds, thus allowing Dokushin to react as soon as what is physically possible for his body to manage. To the utter horror of those Dokushin has shared this particular piece of knowledge with, the sheer speed of Dokushin's comprehension is to the point where Dokushin has fully developed a bad habit of becoming severely impatient with his body as he waits for it to complete the actions that he has long-since ordered it to take. 'Acceleration' Even though Dokushin is surely one of the fastest individuals one is likely meet, his speed tends to be completely overshadowed by his acceleration. This is because Dokushin is capable of reaching his maximum velocity with naught but his very first step and his first step alone. Thus allowing Dokushin to change directions with little to no decrease in his speed. Such nigh-instantaneous changes-in-directions effectively neutralize the commonplace tactic of attacking where Dokushin is going to be rather than where Dokushin is. As a result of the neutralization of the aforementioned tactic, it is nigh-impossible to attack Dokushin with any amount of accuracy. Ninjutsu Fire Release: An Empty Dream Fire Release: An Empty Dream Rebirth Specializations (Jonin) ''S-Rank Technique'' (Fire Release: An Empty Dream) * Fire Release: An Empty Dream ** Fear Release: Mushroom Spore Clone's Ignition Technique ''A-Rank Skill'' (Fire Release and Summoning Techniques) *'Skill One' - Fire Release **Cloud-Style Flame Beheading **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique ** Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique ***Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique ** Fire Release: Artificial Incubation Technique *'Skill Two' - Summoning Technique **Summoning: Rapid Growth of Mushrooms ***Mushrooms ****Mushroom Spore Technique *****Mushroom Spore Clone Technique ****Mushroom Chlamydospore Technique *****Mushroom Chlamydospore Bullet Technique ''B-Rank Skill'' (Kenjutsu) *'Skill One' - Kenjutsu **Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading **Cloud-Style Front Beheading **Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading **Cloud-Style Deception Beheading ''Fanon Canon Rebirth History Trivia Quotes'' WIP Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja Category:Twelve Hives' Member Category:Powerhouse411